Many buildings are constructed to include a suspended ceiling, also known as a drop ceiling. A suspended ceiling typically includes an interconnected support grid and removable ceiling panels, such as acoustic ceiling tiles, positioned in the support grid. Support wires can be used to support the suspended ceiling from a structural building ceiling or roof The support grid can comprise a plurality of support bars intersecting at right angles. A suspended ceiling typically comprises a finished lower surface structured to face into a room interior and be visible to occupants of the room.
In certain situations, liquid, from for example a defective roof, faulty plumbing, or condensation above the suspended ceiling, can pass through the ceiling panels and drip into the interior of a room below the suspended ceiling.
Leak diverters can be used to capture, collect, and redirect liquids leaking onto and through a suspended ceiling system. Common applications include collecting rainwater from a leaking roof or condensation dripping from a pipe, and re-directing the fluids to a container or drain via a hose or tube. These devices typically either capture the liquids above the ceiling tile, or replace a ceiling tile with a leak diverter system. In both of these methods, a hose or tube is attached to carry away the liquid to a more convenient location such as a bucket or drain. These methods require removing tiles, either for replacement or to gain access to the space adjacent to the leak to place a diverter above the grid system.
During a typical leak situation, ceiling tiles need to be removed, usually during an active leak, which can be a messy or unsafe practice. While these types of leaks are typically not disastrous, they can be a nuisance, and response speed and safety can be important. When it comes time to remove the type of diverter unit that replaces a tile (for instance when a final repair is to be made to the leak), the unit needs to be lifted, tilted and cocked to remove it. This can result in liquid that has accumulated in and on the diverter being spilled onto adjacent tiles or onto the person doing the work.
There exists a need for a leak diverter that may be positioned below suspended ceilings and does not require removal or replacement of the existing suspended ceiling components.